


what counts the most

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Lena is really good with kids, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers have twins, SuperCorp, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara and Lena babysit Alex and Maggie's kids.





	what counts the most

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a drabble and it still sort of is but I thought it was big enough to post on its own.

Lena is barely through the door of Alex and Maggie’s apartment when twin shouts of “Aunt Lena!” ring out across the room. She smiles when she catches sight of two little bodies, dodging furniture, as they run across the room.

“I told you,” Kara says quietly just as two pairs of tiny arms wrap around her legs, one each.

Lena rolls her eyes, so she’d been wrong, the twins are excited to see her. This is one time she definitely doesn’t mind being wrong.

“They’ve been talking about you both non-stop all morning.” Lena looks up to see her almost-sister-in-law watching them all with great amusement.

Arms loosening around her legs distract Lena from answering and she looks down to see two adorable faces grinning up at her, dimples to rival Maggie’s on both of their cheeks.

“Now, what have you two been up to?” Lena asks as she crouches down in front of the twins. “Because, looking at the state of your clothes,” she reaches out and tickles Lucas’s stomach. “And the state of your faces,” she presses a quick finger to the tip of Lily’s nose, causing the young girl to giggle. “It looks like you two have been painting.”

“We’re painting you a picture!” Lucas exclaims.

“You’re painting me a picture?”

Lily nods enthusiastically. “Of Supergirl!”

“I already have the perfect place in my office for it then.” Right next to the other pictures they’ve drawn and painted for her. They’re all a mess, considering they’ve drawn by two four year olds, but she loves them all.

“Don’t I get a hug too?”

Lena barely has time to blink before the twins have vanished from in front of her, Kara now on the receiving end of the ‘attack hugs’. Except Kara doesn’t just stand there and take it like Lena did, instead she scoops both children up, one in each arm as squeals ring out through the apartment until she has a grinning child sitting on each hip.

“We’re painting you a picture too!”

“Of Supergirl?” Kara asks.

Lily nods again. “You love her too?”

“Of course.” Kara winks at Lena. “But not as much as Aunt Lena does.”

Lena shakes her head with a laugh as Kara deposits the kids back on the ground once more and then they’re off once again, back to the area Maggie has set up in the middle of the room for them to paint in.

“Thanks again for doing this,” Maggie says. “I really want to take Alex out, do something special, we’ve both been so busy lately.” 

Alex is at work right now, called in on her day off so Kara and Lena could take the kids and Maggie could surprise her.

“Of course. And you think we’re going to miss the chance to look after my favourite niece and nephew?” Kara says.

Lena thinks Kara is just as excited about today as the kids are. Lena’s not going to lie, so is she.

“We’ll be back by ten, is that too late?”

Lena shakes her head. “I told you, the kids can stay with us tonight, give you and Alex a chance to spend some proper alone time together.”

“No-“

Kara cuts Maggie off. “Yes. You can pay us back by doing the same when we have kids.”

Maggie looks between them both. “Are you sure?”

“Of course,” Kara says as Maggie nods. “Now go, don’t keep my sister waiting. I’m sure she’s already mad at having to be at work right now.”

Maggie smiles. “Thank you both.”

“So, we’re having kids then?” Lena asks as she watches Maggie cross the room to say goodbye to her kids.

It’s something they’ve talked about before, kids just being one part of the future they’re going to have together.

“We’re going to have so many, we won’t be able to keep track of them all.”

She turns to look at Kara. “That many, huh?”

“Mmhmm,” Kara hums, winding her arms around Lena’s waist. “Enough to make our own sports team. You already have the ‘cool aunt’ thing down, you’ll just be the ‘cool mom’ instead.”

Lena wraps her own arms around Kara’s neck. “One, that’s a lot of kids. Two, I’m not really an aunt, and three, part of being an aunt is being able to give the kids back at the end of the day when you’re sick of them.”

Kara nods her head over to where Maggie is still saying goodbye to the twins. “Do you ever get sick of them?”

Kara already knows the answer. “No.”

“And how many times do I have to tell you, you _ are _ their aunt.”

Lena pulls one of the hands back that’s wrapped around Kara’s neck, wiggling her fingers in front of Kara. “Technically I’m not yet.” The silver band on her finger says she will be soon.

“And whose fault is that?” Kara asks.

“I’d argue it’s yours, since you took three years to ask me out. If you’d asked me out the day we met, we could’ve been married with a bunch of kids of our own running around by now.”

“You could’ve asked me out yourself,” Kara counters.

Lena laughs as she wraps her arm back around Kara’s neck. “I was flirting pretty heavily with you from day one, I didn’t make it a secret that I liked you.”

Kara laughs now too. “We’re not getting into this argument again, because I’ve been told I was pretty obvious with my feelings for you too. There was a lot of staring.”

“There still is a lot of staring,” Lena winks.

“If you two lovebirds are done,” Maggie says, her voice cutting through the bubble around them and reminding Lena where they are. “I’m going now and my kids need supervision.”

Lena feels her cheeks heat despite herself when she see catches Maggie’s amused look. Kara doesn’t seem to care though.

“Go and have fun with my sister,” Kara says before she pauses. “But not _ too _much fun,” Kara adds. “And don’t worry, I remember the rule, no flying.”

Lena glances over at Lucas and Lily to see if they heard Kara’s words and sees them both absorbed in their paintings.

“There better not be any flying,” Maggie says.

“Don’t worry, I’ll look after the kids.” Lena nods her head towards Kara. “All three of them.”

“Rude,” Kara says but she’s still grinning.

They manage to get Maggie out the door and then they head across the room to see how the kids are getting on with their paintings.

Lena takes a seat beside Lily and immediately the little girl stands, only to sit down in Lena’s lap again, repositioning her work in front of her.

“Look, it’s Supergirl,” Lily says, pointing to the mess of red and blue on her page that only sort of resembles a person.

Lena grins down at the little girl. “I love it.” She smiles over at Kara, who’s helping Lucas with his own painting.

Somehow Kara already has a smear of paint on her cheek.

She loves them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
